


Tanabata

by troisroyaumes



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitani and Kaneko at a summer festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanabata

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blind_go mini round 4, on the theme "summer heat".

Mitani tugged at the collar of his yukata, which was already soaked with sweat and sticking unpleasantly to his skin. He slouched and dragged his feet as he followed his sister, who was walking briskly as she weaved through the crowds hovering in front of the yakitori and shaved iced stands. 

"Yuuki, keep up!"

Mitani sighed loudly and dawdled even more, as his sister disappeared around a corner. He made a show of rising on his toes to search for her, but after a cursory look around, he shrugged and made for the riverbank. The grassy spots were all taken--mostly couples who took advantage of the lengthening shadows to neck--so he sat almost at the water's edge, perched on a muddy rock, and watched children run around him, catching fireflies.

"Oi," called a familiar voice, and he turned, squinting to make out the silhouette of a woman against the lights of the festival. "Is that you, Mitani?"

"Kaneko?"

"I thought I recognized your hair." She walked towards him, her figure unusually graceful, as she held up the hem of her yukata in one hand and stepped carefully along the muddy shore. Her sandals left a line of tracks behind her.

She stood beside him in companionable silence, as a cool breeze sliced through the heavy, humid heat. It ruffled a long red strip of paper that trailed from her sleeve.

"What are you wishing for this year?" Mitani asked.

"To make it to Nationals in volleyball, to take first place in final exams, and to beat you in an even game of go."

"Ambitious."

Kaneko smirked. "Well, you have to dream big, right?"

"Dream big...well, you're certainly dreaming if you think you're going to beat me anytime soon."

"Oh?" She held out her hand, her eyes full of challenge. "Prove it."

He laughed as he took her hand and let her lead him back.


End file.
